


adrenaline

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fist Fights, exposing myself w these kinks smh, not graphic but hey it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblrViktor gets a bit excited watching V win the fight against Razor, then takes her on the pier. PWP
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverhandsAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/gifts).



> From a prompt on tumblr -  
> "If you’re still taking prompts/ideas, how about V/Vik post Beat on the Brat? Adrenaline/endorphins are high and Vik got hella turned on watching V fight (and win.)"
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Cass, who deserves some Vik smut  
> Casually exposing myself with this dirty talk oops. Find me on tumblr @ viktorsvector  
> Please let me know what you think and enjoy!
> 
> (Recommended Listening: Love Lies - Khalid + Normani)

Vik has to admit he's nervous. He knows V's quick on her feet and quicker with her fists, but going against the sheer size of Razor is enough to put him on edge, not to mention the amount of chrome the guy has. Boxing has weight divisions for a reason, but he can't deny the pure excitement a good old fashioned street brawl brings, especially when the opponents seem clearly outmatched.

But he knows V; not just how quick she is, but her determination. Throw the Gorilla Arms he'd installed for her a week ago into the mix and she has a hell of a good chance.

He'd given her the tipoff about Razor's weak spot, wrapping her knuckles for her before giving her shoulder a squeeze. V's smile was confident as he stepped out of the ring, shooting him a wink before she turned to her opponent, fists raised.

Vik's clapping his hands at the edge of the mat, shouting over the din of the crowd. V's braid is coming apart, stray hairs sticking to her forehead as she ducks and dodges. Soon as she's hit once she'll be half toast, and they both know it. But she's using her size and speed to her benefit, able to dive under Razor's arms or spin to the side each time he makes a move, aiming a swift punch to his gut every time she passes him. Vik can't tear his eyes from her, the sight of her taking a man three times her size to town doing interesting things to his breathing. He's always loved a woman who can fight, especially with her fists; the fact that it's V up there with sweat dripping down her temple and midriff on display makes it all the better, and Vik can feel his cock twitch in his pants.

V holds her hands up, crooking her fingers at Razor in a come here motion, taunting him. The big guy's abdomen is red and his breathing is labored, but he bares his teeth at her, fist pulled back as he barrels for her. V stands her ground and Vik grabs the bottom-most rope, yelling at her to move. But she only grins wider, taking a small step to the side at the last moment, bringing her knee up, hard, to catch Razor in the gut.

He cries out and drops to one knee, breathing hard. V takes advantage and shoves him in the chest, throwing her entire weight at him with a shout. And then Razor's on his back with V straddling his waist, her fists wailing down on his face.

"That's my girl!" Vik shouts, pounding the mat with his hand. Fuck, the sight of her wild-eyed and beating Razor bloody sets his heart racing, and when Fred calls a stop to the fight and declares V the winner he's already climbing the ropes. Vik grabs her around the waist, slinging his arm under her ass and lifting her high as she punches the air. The crowd's chanting her name, V laughing breathlessly as Vik spins her around.

He lowers her to the ground, her hands catching his shoulders as she falls, his hands on her waist. She's still grinning, shaking her head at the situation. Before Vik can tell her how proud he is she's up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Couldn't have pulled that off without you," V says, breathing hard. His hands tighten on her waist of their own accord, and the look she gives him goes straight to his dick. He ducks down to whisper in her ear, throwing caution to the wind.

"You've no idea what seeing you up there did to me," he says, voice low. She tenses against him, pulling back to give him a heavy look, eyes hooded and bottom lip between her teeth.

"Let's get out of here," V says, grabbing him by the hand and shoving through the crowd.

* * *

They end up on the pier behind the mall, V still leading him by the hand. Vik's happy to let himself be led, watching the sway of her hips as she brings him to an uninhabited part of the pier.

The moment they're far enough from the main thoroughfare, V spins on her heel, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to her level. Vik's hands go immediately to her hips, pulling her waist so she's flush against him. She kisses him with teeth, moaning against his mouth as her hands roam over his chest. She tastes like sweat and smells like blood, the combination heady enough to harden his cock quickly. His heart is thrumming hard in his chest, and he groans deep in his throat at the feel of V in his hands.

Vik digs his palms into her waist, lifting her easily as he maneuvers them to the nearby railing, setting her down none-too-gently. V's legs wrap around his waist, using his body to keep herself balanced on the thin surface. He moves a hand to hitch her leg higher on his hip, pressing his cock to her cunt as he licks into her mouth. She moans as his tongue teases against hers, moving her hands down to pull desperately at his pants.

Vik's head is swimming from desire, not stopping to think about anything other than the taste of V's mouth and the feel of her body pressed against his. The strength she holds in a body almost half his size is enough to drive him mad, hands tightening against her. He cants his hips forward, encouraging her eager hand as she tugs his zipper down and finally, finally, wraps her fingers around his cock.

His breath leaves him in a groan, V's hand pumping over his shaft.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Vik bites out, burying his face into her neck, biting down on her pulse-point. V moans, her back arching against him.

"Want you," she mumbles out, pressing a kiss to his temple. Vik laughs breathlessly, biting her neck again.

"Didn't quite catch that," he says, thumbs rubbing circles over her exposed hips.

V's stubbornly silent, squeezing her fist around his cock hard. She grins when he gasps her name.

"Fuck me, Viktor," she breathes against his ear, and fuck but he doesn't need to be told twice.

Vik immediately pulls her off the railing and spins her around, her breath leaving her in a gasp when her ribs connect with the metal. Vik rips her shorts down her legs, pulling them to her ankles. Her hands grasp the railing hard enough to turn her knuckles white, gaze focusing on the moon glinting off the water far below. Vik tilts her torso down, making her ass jut out as he pushes her panties to the side. He's too wound up to even say anything before he's sliding the head of his cock over her damp folds, watching her back arch towards him. He runs a hand up her spine before winding her braid in his fist, tilting her head back the moment he thrusts into her.

V gasps his name, his fingers digging into her waist at the sound. Her eyes close and her mouth drops open, cunt clenching hard around his cock. Vik groans, pulling out before slamming back in, tilting his hips so he thrusts up, making her moan. His cock brushes that rough patch inside her, making her legs shake and her stomach clench.

He gives about ten good thrusts before she's coming around his dick, her cunt locking tighter than a vice. Vik gasps at the feeling, hand moving from her waist to her chest, grabbing a handful of her breast and rubbing his palm over her hardened nipple through her shirt. V just quivers from the combined sensations, spasming through each rough, steady thrust.

"Fuck," Vik growls through his teeth, kicking up his rhythm as he shoves his hand under her shirt, pinching and rolling her nipple with his thick fingers. V bites her lip hard enough to break skin, trying not to scream at the feeling of his cock pounding into her.

"How is it possible your cunt got - fucking tighter." Vik's head is tilted back, hips slamming against her ass. V cant help but bear down on his cock at his words, legs still quivering from her orgasm. Noticing her reaction, Vik smiles to himself before speaking again.

"You get so much wetter after coming too," he says, listening to the vulgar sounds their bodies make. "Hear that? Fuck, sweetheart, music to my ears."

V can do nothing but moan, moving to shove a hand down her panties, fingers circling her clit. His name breaks from her lips, knees buckling slightly as she rubs herself faster.

"Fuck, there we go," Vik says, hands moving to grasp at her waist, pulling her back harshly against him with each thrust. V gasps at the change, fingers moving furiously over her clit as he hammers into her. Another orgasm is quickly approaching, tearing a gasp from her throat.

"Please," V gasps out, knowing her orgasm is moments away, "please come, quickly, please, I -"

"Where?" Vik's voice is breathless, slamming into her hard enough that the railing groans, "Tell me where, V."

"Inside," she answers before he's done speaking, back arching and stomach tightening -

Vik's hips stutter, his breath coming out in a wheeze. He buries his face in her hair, plowing his cock into her once - twice -

V falls over the edge, cunt tightening around him as she shouts his name. Her vision goes blurry and her knees sag, her whole body convulsing in pleasure. Vik growls at the feeling, thrusting hard into her and grinding -

He comes with a groan, kissing her hair as he shudders, spilling himself inside her. Vik feels his knees go weak, leaning his weight against her back. He thrusts into her a few more times, groaning at the feel of her soaked cunt around him.

V's barely conscious at this point, head hanging low and hand still in her panties. Vik pulls his softening cock from her cunt, watching his come start to leak from her.

He tucks his dick away before righting her panties, leaning down to pull her shorts back up her legs. V mumbles her thanks, pushing herself back against him when he's done. Vik catches her easily, arms slipping around her waist to cradle her against his chest.

"Fuck," is all she says, and Vik snorts against her hair.

"Yeah," he agrees, because for once, there really isn't much more to say.


End file.
